


Unexpected, unavoidable, unforgettable

by danniburgh



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom, We Can Be Heroes (2020)
Genre: "ask her out dad", Accidental Plot, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Missy totally wants her dad to date, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weird Plot Shit, female badassery, i asked on tumblr and it had 13 notes, i need to put more fluff, im really surprised this even has a plot, missy is cupid? maybe idk, missy wants a step mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danniburgh/pseuds/danniburgh
Summary: Marcus Moreno x F!reader :)Marcus Moreno has a new assistant, a new, very pretty assistant, and struggles to keep it professional, even when she's what he was looking (not that he was looking) for in someone, even when Missy is totally on board with her as her dad's girlfriend, even when she helped them save the world (again) until he can't anymore.
Relationships: Marcus Moreno & Missy Moreno, Marcus Moreno/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Unexpected, unavoidable, unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> i made a post on tumblr when i came up with this idea and it had like 13 notes so here it is lmao.  
> I added a "You" but still no "y/n" bc i find it weird to write hehehe, sorry.

If you said you weren't nervous you would be a complete liar. You were shaking, it was like you were standing in the middle of the street with nothing on but a t-shirt and shorts while it was snowing. You felt exposed, nervous and somehow vulnerable.

It was your first day at your new job. At your dream job.

Even since The Heroics were around you always wanted to be one of them, even though you didn't actually had any powers of your own you wished to the stars almost every night to be part of them, they were, as well as maybe all children's on the world, your heroes.

And now, two minutes before eight o'clock, there you were, playing with the strap of your messengers bag, waiting for the security guard to let you in while he was looking for your name on the list of expected people, wondering how the offices looked like, imagining who you'd be working with.

When they called you to tell you, after a week of trials and interviews, that you got the job, they didn't actually let you know who you'd be working with, what they did tell you was that you'd be someone's assistant. A Heroic's assistant.

And for you that was enough, you weren't expecting more than that, you didn't want any more than that. That was perfect. More than perfect, wonderful, marvelous, even.

The guard let you in and told you that at the end of the day they would have ready your clearance card, so you can enter the building without issue, that made you shiver, you'll have your own card, to The Heroics HeadQuarters. You felt a bit dizzy only by imagining it, you walked (as best as you could on those evil high heels you put on that morning) to the open elevator and pushed the button to the twenty-fifth door, where they'd told you someone was expecting you.

When the elevator doors opened you saw one of the people that interviewed you for the job tapping on her data pad, you walked towards her and she swept you over with her eyes.

"You dressed well" you frowned, looking at your pencil skirt, wondering if she was being amicable or sarcastic "follow me" you nodded and she started walking through the hallway "so your new boss is expecting you, he already knows about you and he already has work for you to do" you walked in front of a glass table with a small datapad on top and a wireless phone on the side "this one is your desk" she said tapping her fingers on the glass, you rushed to let your bag on the table while following her, she stopped walking in front of a fogged cristal door and you with her "please, you went through a difficult selection process, don't mess it up" you shook your head, not knowing what to respond, she knocked on the door and it opened to the side "Mister Moreno? your new assistant is here" you eyes went shut and you let out a small gasp when you heard his name, you were going to be Marcus Moreno new assistant? you were sure this all was a dream, the man was a legend!

"Thank you, Sid" you opened your eyes at the sound of his voice, Sid turned to you and gestured for you to come into the office of the Leader of The Heroics, you gave to steps into the office and were about to pinch yourself on the arm when you saw his tall figure walking towards you and raised up his hand to shake yours "welcome" he said your name and you smiled at the sound of it on his voice "come, sit, we have work to catch on" he turned around to sit behind the desk, you heard the door closing and turned, Sid wasn't there anymore, you stood for a few seconds, trying to process everything that was going on, then you felt an intense stare in your body and looked at your new boss, he smiled at you lifting one corner of his lips and moved his head to indicate the chair in front of him for you to sit.

"Thanks" you muttered as you sat, and as he started explaining his way of working and what would become your basic functions as his assistant, you couldn't stop thinking about all the times you've seen that same man sitting in front of you fight criminals, end wars, save people, hug children and talk to important people all over the world. A few days ago that man in front of you was just an image on your tv (and phone and computer, if you were honest, but no one was counting) and now he was there, in front of you, in the flesh, talking to you, addressing you, knowing you, looking at you. This was one of the best, most unexpected surprised you've ever gotten.

"Is everything clear?" he asked you, you woke up from your daydream and nodded. You weren't sure at what, but you'd figure it out eventually. 

"Yes, Mister Moreno" he smiled again.

"Great, can you do me a favor?" he said, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose, you nodded "can you go downstairs and get Missy? she's training" you nodded a few more times.

"Sure, I can do that" you said, getting up, really unsure of what he meant by downstairs but you didn't want to ask, you walked to the door and it slided open, you turned to him, he was holding the door remote.

"Basement two" he told you, you nodded again "thanks" you heard while getting out.

"No problem" you yelled back, already out of the office.

He saw you walking away and closed the door again, wondering if you'd be able to find your way to the training basement, he thought you could, you seemed to him like a smart girl... like a smart woman. 

He would be lying if he said he didn't liked you at first sight, for him you had something that he didn't know how to describe, but he probably could point out to others, he did think you'd be an excellent assistant by just looking at your resume, that's why he chose you it the end, but when he saw you on the doorstep of his office for the first time he noticed it on you, he didn't know what it was, but it was there, in your eyes, in you, and he liked it.

Wandering through the hallways of The Heroics HeadQuarters looking for the exact room in which your boss' daughter was trying wasn't exactly how you wanted nor expected to spend your first day on the job, but you knew Missy, at least how she looked like, you didn't think she'd be that hard to find.

After what it felt like an eternity (but it was more like ten minutes) walking on your devilish heels you found the room where Missy, along with a blond girl (that looked really small to be lifting fifty pound weights), a stretchy slim boy and a tall floating girl were training, you weren't sure if you were even allowed to enter the room so you stood in the entrance just waiting to be noticed by either one of the kids.

"Who are you?" you heard a small pitchy voice below you, you turned down and saw the small strong blonde girl "my name is Guppy" she said, you smiled.

"Hi Guppy, I'm Mister Moreno's new assistant" you answered, extending your hand so she could shake it with hers "it's nice to meet you" She shook your hand very strongly and ran to Missy, the girl was dressed in a pink shirt and had her brown hair tied up in a low bun, she looked at you and somehow made you feel really small. She approached you and you felt as if she was studying you with her stare "hi Missy, your dad sent me for you" you said, very low, intimidated by a middle school girl.

"You're the new one?" she asked, with a warning look and crossed arms on her chest, you nodded, she took a step closer to you, an action that made her tilt her head upwards to look at you in the eyes, normally looking at a kid like that would make either one of you laugh, but her eyes were deep (as deep as her father's, you noticed) and she had one eyebrow raised. You didn't know what to say, or what to do for that matter, you didn't want to disrespect your boss' daughter, but you were starting to feel very uncomfortable "I'm Missy, it's very nice to meet you" she said suddenly with a smile, taking your hand to shake it. You let out a small, very surprised "oh" when she changed her attitude. She released your hand and started walking, you followed her.

For a slim and small girl she walked really fast, you had to almost run to keep the pace (you were blaming the shoes at the time, after some time you did realise she was indeed very fast), and she was speaking (quite loudly) about her training while walking.

"And Guppy really, really likes to throw those little fish she makes with water at us, even though we told her to stop, but she's cute so she gets away with it" she said, pressing the elevator button to get the doors to open "you know, I'm really glad my dad has someone to help him" she said, entering the elevator with you behind her "maybe now he can finish up earlier and we can have dinner at home instead of his office" she let out with a sigh.

"Don't worry, I will make sure he gets home to have dinner with you" you said, minding more the pain in your feet and glancing at your wrist watch, not actually knowing how important those words were to the girl, you didn't see her smile when you said that, you didn't see the glow rising in her eyes when she watched herself sitting next to his dad, having a half nice, warm, almost cooked dinner at home while watching some movie on tv, instead of sitting in front of him in his office eating take out.

She stood there in silence, you felt her stare, you actually felt her eyes looking at you, all of you, but by that point you didn't even mind, you wanted to sit down as soon as you could and start with whatever your boss told you to do. The elevator opened and you both walked down the hallway towards the office, she knocked the door three times and it opened, Missy entered the office very nonchalantly.

"'Sup, father figure" she said, making you snort, both Moreno's looked at you standing in the doorframe.

"Sorry" you said, and walked backwards to sit behind your desk, you heard the door slide closed and you sighed, it was only nine in the morning and you were already exhausted.

Missy looked at his father, who was looking back at his datapad, she sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk, Marcus felt his daughter stare on his head, he looked up to her and took off his glasses.

"What?" he asked her, Missy smiled.

"I like her" the girl said, he glanced at the door and looked back at his daughter, nodding "she's really pretty" she said, making her father smile "so you agree?" she said.

"Missy..." he cut her out, the girl laughed.

* * *

The phone rang again, you took the call without looking at who was calling.

"Marcus Moreno's office?" you said still typing on you data pad.

"Hello" Missy said "he forgot to pick me up from school again?" she asked, you jumped out of the chair, looking at your watch.

"Oh gosh, Missy" you gasped, it was twenty minutes after Missy's school day ended "I'm so sorry, he's still on a meeting" you said, thinking of what to do "don't worry, hang in there, I'm coming" you said, hanging up the phone.

You took your bag and ran as fast as you could, you pushed the elevator button several times until the doors opened and pushed the main floor button. While the elevator went down you typed a message for your boss to see when his meeting was over "If I'm not there when you're done, I went to pick up Missy from school". The elevator doors opened and you ran to the tramcar so it'd take you to the parking lot.

When Marcus checked his phone, half an hour later, he felt (once again, for the third time on that week, and the first time in the day) like the worst father ever. He quickly dialed your phone number (that he'd already memorized) trying to think what to say, trying to think how to thank you for what you were doing, knowing you didn't have to.

"Mister Moreno?" you answered.

"Oh god, I'm sorry" he said "I know it's not your job, thank you so much for going to take her, thank you, I promise you won't have to do that again, and I will make it up to you"

"You're welcome" said Missy, Marcus widened his eyes "I don't mind if she comes to school for me everyday, you know?" you smiled.

"Missy" Marcus muttered, realizing just then he was on speaker and they were on the car. "I'm sorry, honey, I'm really sorry"

"I know that, don't worry" she said, Marcus felt doubly guilty, because his daughter had all the right to be angry at him yet she understood that her dad was bussy "did you know she drives an ecological car?" she asked, turning to you, she was sitting in the co-pilot's seat, smiling widely "it's so cool!"

"I-I didn't know, that's great" Marcus said, smiling at the sound of her daughter's happiness.

"So she's been working with you for two months and you didn't know the car she drives? That is cold, father" Missy scolded him, making you laugh. Your laughter made Marcus smile.

"I'm sorry" he apologized, you didn't know if it was to you or to his daughter or maybe to both, there was a small pause "see you girls here." he said suddenly and hung up the call. Missy looked at you.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked, you gulped, not even knowing you were smiling and glanced at her, Missy noticed how you gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"Nothing" you said. Missy grinned at you.

"Look, I may be a kid, and I may not know very much about things, but I've seen those kind of smiles" she said, playing with a strand of her hair. "my teacher smiles like that when she talks to the soccer coach, and the soccer coach smiles like that as well when she talks to my teacher" you didn't know what to say, or how to act. "do you like my dad?" she asked, you choked a bit on your own respiration and Missy gave you a quick worried glance.

"Missy..." you stuttered.

"It's ok, y'know?" she said, trying to reassure you "I see how he looks at you" you closed your eyes a bit, forgetting for a split second you were driving, feeling your stomach turn at the mere thought of Marcus Moreno even looking at you in any way. "and I really think he shouldn't be alone anymore" she murmured, looking out the window, you looked at her, she was playing with the thin necklace she was wearing, with a small, barely noticeable smile on her lips and a nostalgic stare on the street "he's been taking care of everything for so long, I think he needs to let someone else take care of him" you smiled at that "and you do that when he's at work" you looked at her "besides me, but he doesn't listen to me anyway" she said, returning at her normal sassy, know-it-all self.

A comfortable silence fell upon the both of you, you were trying to process what she told you, trying your best to not focus only on her statement of her dad looking at you, but admiring her maturity, amazed by that girl sitting next to you, barely able to look out of the window of the car, that was so assured of herself and was so aware of her situation that she was thinking about her father's happiness, interest and well being. Then you got self-conscious, was your crush for your boss noticeable? was Missy the only one that had any notion of how you looked at her father? did your co-workers know about how you looked at your boss? You hoped they didn't, because it was nothing, even if Missy just told you he looks at you in some way , it was nothing, you were sure of it. Yes maybe you dreamed about your boss taking you out, maybe when the day was slow you daydreamed of him making you go into his office and getting comfy on the one couch he had on it and just talk to you until he remembered he had something to you, and maybe sometimes you got those dreams that were dirty and steamy as well but it was nothing. Wasn't it?

"You okay?" Missy asked when you parked. You nodded and smiled at her. "you didn't answer my question" she said, looking at you with a funny but serious face.

Your smile grew wide, you looked at the girl and somehow knew she wouldn't tell him a single thing you two talked inside that car, you knew that even though she was a kid, and that she was your boss' daughter, she would keep the secret guarded until you wanted. 

"Yeah, I think I do" you said, Missy smiled at you "I like him" she clapped a few times before getting out of the car, making you laugh.

* * *

You were so concentrated to get everything your boss told you to write in the email you were typing that you didn't notice the little crouched shadow trying to sneak next to your desk.

"Hi" you heard, you jumped, startled. Missy smiled and stood up straight.

"You scared me" you said, putting a hand on your chest, smiling back at the girl standing in front of you with her backpack hanging from her right shoulder "honey, your dad is busy right now" you told her "he's on a conference call" you pointed to the conference room at the beginning of the hall.

"Yeah, I know, I came to see you" she responded with a more serious tone, you tilted your head in surprise. 

"Oh yeah? what for?" you asked.

"I wanna talk to you" Missy said, walking towards her father's office, waiting for you to open the door with the remote she knew you had.

"Alright then, let's get inside" you stood up with your datapad and your phone and opened the door for her. You both walked into the office and she dropped the bag she was carrying on the floor next to the door, she walked to the couch and sat there, then she tapped the seat next to her with a hand, you closed the door and went to sit next to her. "do you mind if I finish up some emails while we talk?" you said, she nodded.

"Yeah, no problem" you smiled at her response, even so wary as well of her tone.

"So..." she started, you made a small noise while resuming your typing, acknowledging her "how long you've been working here?" she asked.

"Three months now" she made a thinking sound and you saw her putting her hand on her chin. 

"I see" 

"Why?" you asked, sending one email and opening a new draft.

"Just wondering" she said, looking over your shoulder, curious of what you were doing.

"I see" you said, she laid back into the back of the couch, smiling, you crossed one of your legs over the other.

"Do you trust my dad?" she asked, looking at your shoes.

"Of course I do" you looked at her, you noticed her almost spaced out expression "Missy are you ok?" you asked, she nodded.

"Yeah" she looked back at you and smiled, you smiled back "I'm just asking" you hesitated a bit but let out a sigh, agreed to her silent reassurance that she was indeed okay and looked back down into the datapad.

You both stayed there, enjoying each others company for a few minutes, she was looking at you, letting you finish your job, she was thinking at how much better things had gotten since you came to work with her dad because somehow you'd make her dad's life easier, she was thinking at how he put more attention to her than before, and more attention in general, she was thinking at the way her dad looked at his assistant, even though he has told her many (many) times now that he can't look at her in any other way than his assistant because that what she was, even when Missy knew that they both wanted to be something else, she didn't know what, she just knew that the wanted something more, she also was thinking about you, about how it'd be fun to have you around more, about how she would really like to have somebody to talk about stuff she knew she couldn't tell her dad, like the way she was starting to see Wild Card or how her body made her feel sometimes, she thought about how it would be really fun to have someone to mother her, once she saw you hit send to the last response you were supposed to write she called your name.

"Can I hug you?" she asked, you frowned worried and put down the datapad, you wanted to ask her again if she was okay, but when you looked into her eyes you saw that she really wanted it, it was almost as if she was smaller than she appeared to be, she even seemed younger, you didn't respond when you already had your arms around her slim body. You heard her gasp and smile, and felt her small arms around you as well "this feels good" she whispered, you smiled and held her tighter, she rested her head in your shoulder.

"It's everything ok?" you both heard next to you, you broke the hug and you felt Missy reluctantly sitting up.

"Yeah, dad, we're fine" she said, standing up and going to hug him without saying another word. You smiled at the scene, standing up and walking to the door, Marcus looked at you as he hugged his daughter and Missy buried her face into his chest.

"Is she okay?" he mouthed at you, you looked at the girl and nodded.

"Just enjoy it" you mouthed back, looking at him in the eyes, making him smile "I'm gonna go" you mouthed again, and for a brief second he wanted to tell you to stay, he wanted to grab you and hold you with one arm while holding his daughter with the other, he wanted to rest his head on your shoulder just as Missy was doing it just two minutes before and smell your perfume that he liked and brush your back with his hand, he wanted you to say there with them, he wanted to tell you to stay there with them forever. But he remembered where you were, and who he was, and who you were, and brushed of as much as he could of those thoughts and nodded back at you.

They both stood in the middle of the office, hugging, while you got out and closed the door.

"Missy, you're okay?" he said, brushing her brown hair with his fingers.

"Yes, can't I hug my dad?" she said, still inside his arms.

"I mean yeah, but a hug like this on a random tuesday?" he said, making Missy laugh and look up at him.

"When are you gonna ask her out?" Marcus choked at his daughter's question.

"Ask who?" he said, playing dumb, Missy broke the hug and went to sit on one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Ask who?" she imitated him, Marcus smiled at the way she did that, exactly like his mother.

"Why are you asking me that?" he said, sitting in the other chair, next to her, taking off his glasses.

"Because you obviously like her" she said, thinking if she should tell her dad what she knew, wondering if you would get mad if she did, she decided that she wouldn't tell him yet "I mean, you do, right? like her?" she asked.

Marcus rubbed his eyes with his fingers and sighed.

"Missy, there's things that kids don-"

"Please don't do that" she cut him off "don't treat me like I'm dumb... because you and I know I'm not" he nodded "I just want you to tell me truth" 

"Why do you wanna know this so much?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Because I think you deserve it" she shrugged "I think you should go on a date or something"

Marcus smiled and shook his head, putting back on his glasses.

"Thank you, honey" he said "but have you asked me if I am ready to date somebody?" Missy frowned and looked at him.

"Well, are you?" she said, loudly "dad I think you are, but don't want to admit it" Marcus smiled again, sometimes his daughter outsmarted everyone he knew, even himself "besides she's really cool" Missy said, crossing her arms in her chest "and she gives really nice hugs" she finished, in a cocky tone.

Marcus was about to try to give his daughter a rebuttal when an alarm went off. Missy stood up of her seat and looked at him, he rushed to his datapad and Missy ran to grab her backpack.

The office door opened and you stood there wide eyed and clearly scared. That wasn't a fire drill alarm, that was a different one that you've never heard in your life.

"What's going on?" you asked, agitated, Missy looked at you and then at her dad, that was looking at his datapad.

"There's a spaceship trying to land on our territory" Marcus said, Missy ran up to him and snatched the device from his hands, your boss looked at you "it's just one, the guys are gonna take care of it and we'll be f-"

"Dad" Missy said, he looked at her and she showed him the screen "it's not just one, it's more" Missy looked at you and saw you breathing fast and heavily, she ran to you.

"Are you ok?" she asked, scared you shook your head "it's gonna be ok, I promise" the girl said on top of the alarm that was blasting everywhere, and even though you were taller, older and somewhat stronger than her, you believed her and nodded, she helped you sit down in one of the chairs in front of Marcus's desk.

 _"Marcus Moreno, please report to the Directors office"_ you heard on the datapad your boss was holding, he looked at you and then looked at Missy.

"Turn on your bracelet" he said to Missy, she nodded you saw the girl tap twice to the bracelet she was always wearing and then saw your boss doing the same with his watch "take her to the bunker downstairs, and then stay there with her until I call you, okay?" he said, Missy nodded and looked at him.

"A bunker?" you whispered, they didn't seem to hear you.

"We're gonna do this together, right?" she asked, Marcus looked at her and took off his glasses.

"We made a deal" he said, Missy rushed to you and helped you stand up, you looked at your boss waiting for him to tell you something, anything "stay with her, she will protect you" he told you, you felt your head spin and nodded as much as your neck let you, Missy took your hand and the three of you rushed out of the office, you saw people running away and towards you, everyone seemed like they had somewhere to go or something to do, while you were being escorted by a little girl to a bunker you didn't even know existed even though it was very obvious they would have one.

You saw Marcus running away from you while Missy pulled you from your arm to a set of stairs that went down way too many floors.

"Wait, wait" you said, Missy stopped and you took off your high heels with one hand, you didn't even bothered to take them with you as you heard a really loud crash on top of you, the alarm ceased and now there was just silence, you ran with Missy until you felt your lungs sting and your breath was getting shorter by the second.

 _"Missy, they crashed onto the building, please stay in the bunker, both of you"_ you heard your boss voice through Missys bracelet, the girl looked at you and you both ran the fastest you could, you reached the third basement and started running to the bunkers door, that was already closing.

"C'mon!" Missy yelled, you weren't sure if she was yelling at you or at them, but when the man that was closing the bunker's door saw you it was too late, the door couldn't be stopped and you both stayed out.

"Damn it!" you cursed out loud, Missy looked at you "sorry". The girl talked into her bracelet.

"We were late, they closed the door already"

 _"Stay there, please"_ you both heard. Missy frowned and looked down, you were trying to recover from all the running and then saw the girl walking confidently towards the elevator.

"What are you doing?" you asked hurriedly "Missy, come back!" she opened the door and you jogged to reach her, the elevator closed and started moving "where are we going?"

"Back up" you looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?" you said, looking down and just remembering you didn't have any shoes on. You were getting anxious "for what?"

"Do you know how to fight?" she asked, you looked at her back and blinked a few times.

"I mean... a little" you tried to remember when was the last time you went to the gym or some moves you learned when you were a kid and went to karate school and your anxiety grew more with the little number on the elevator screen that showed the floor you were on "what if I don't remember much?" you asked Missy.

"Then find something and hit them with it" she said, stretching her arms.

"Hit who?" you said, almost crying.

"Hit the aliens!" Missy yelled, the elevator door opened between floors and you heard the little girl sigh in desperation, you were trying to process what she told you.

"Aliens? like the last time?" you asked, watching her climb the space to get to the floor that was a few inches below your waist, you could hear people struggling in there and Missy looked at you, crouched on the floor.

"This time they're real" she said, she extended her hand for you to take and she helped you climb as well "stay down" she said and you nodded, still trying to make sense of everything that she said and what was happening, you could see some sort of amorphic four legged beings, with gray skin and three eyes, they were just walking around, didn't seem to notice you slowly walking behind them "dad? we are in the seventeenth floor, where are you?" she whispered into the bracelet on her wrist.

 _"Outside! do you see them? how many are there?"_ Marcus said back. Missy looked at you and you counted the ones you could see.

"Eight" you whispered as she got the bracelet close to you

_"Be careful, they appear to be deaf, don't let them see you"_

Missy looked at you and you tried to examine the floor, looking for any weapon, you tried to get back to the elevator to go outside. One of the things saw you two moving and walked towards you, you started shaking again and when it tried to grab you Missy kicked its front leg, it then stood in its two back legs and you mimicked Missy's kick, then punched it in the neck and ran back to the elevator while it stumbled backwards.

 _"Missy, are you coming?"_ your boss asked.

"Yes, we're coming" both of you crouched back to the elevator and begged for it to work "where did you learn that?" Missy asked you, you pushed the button to the main floor and the machine went faster than before, you braced yourselves to the rails on the side.

"Did you think they'd hire me without me knowing some stuff?" you grinned tiredly.

 _"Wait, what, we?"_ Marcus' agitated voice broke the silence.

"Well who else?" you said "both of us" Missy smiled at you.

The elevator opened, this time it did correctly, the first thing that you saw was Guppy, the little girl that really amazed you, throwing one of the four legged aliens into a wall, Missy ran around her and you behind her, crouching, along the main hall was Wheels protecting the entrance while Wild Card electrified two aliens at the same time, no one of the kids seemed to notice you run. You got out the building and saw a huge octagonal shaped spaceship hovering over the building, you could see Lava Girl, Miracle Guy and Shark Boy trying to move it together while Crimson Legend and the twins were fighting (and messing) with a horde of aliens on the left side of the parking lot, on the right side there was Invisi-Girl and Lighting Fury along with Noodles and Marcus fighting to stop some of the creatures that wanted to get inside the building.

Missy ran to them and you ran behind her, concentrated on not falling and also on the way your boss brandished his katanas. 

"Dad!" Missy yelled, Marcus turned to her and frowned one of the aliens grabbed him and threw him into the air, you felt dizzy, Noodles stretched his arms to catch him before he landed on the pavement.

"Thanks, buddy" he yelled when the stretchy arm left it sitting on the floor, Missy ran to him and you were about to go after her when you saw one of the creatures running towards her as well.

Adrenaline started pumping into your body, you saw one of Marcus' katanas on the floor and started running to grab it, for you it all happened in two seconds; you grabbed the weapon and then ran towards the alien, you sliced one of its back legs and it turned to you, it tried to turn around to grab you and you sliced off the other back leg, it screeched in pain and you jumped, lifting the katana and with all the strength in your body perforated its body with it. It stopped moving and you dropped the weapon looking around you, feeling the adrenaline pumping into your head and your chest.

Missy and Marcus were looking at you jaw-dropped.

You picked up the katana and walked towards the other one, picked it up as well and walked towards your boss, he was getting up the floor when you handed him the weapons.

"That was so badass!" Missy yelled looking at you, you smiled at her shyly and then looked at Marcus, he took only one of them.

"Take the other one" he said, his voicetone was deep and you noticed his sweaty forehead and the way his eyes looked all blood pumped because of the adrenaline, you wanted to stay there and look at him until he told you to stop, and you were wondering if, by the way he was looking back at you, he maybe wanted the same thing. Missy cleared his throat and made you wake up from your daze, you nodded and looked at Missy with a smile on your face.

 _"Does anybody have any idea what on earth do they want?"_ the voice of Miracle Guy could be heard through the intercoms.

 _"What if they just want to takeover the world?"_ Noodles voice was heard.

 _"It seems possible"_ Ms. Vox said then, you looked around and didn't see her outside _"they look like they're looking for something inside"_ she said while a sharp g note was heard on the background. 

Missy took your hand and you both walked towards the dead alien in the middle of the parking lot while the others fought its friends.

"What are we looking for?" you asked, Missy shrugged, for you it just looked like a short-necked giraffe with gray skin and an extra eye. Then you noticed a small black piece of metal inside of a hole it had on a side of its neck "Missy" you called her, she came to your side and you pointed to the thing with the katana. Missy raised his wrist.

"Dad? we found something" she said, she reached to grab it and you stopped her with one arm.

"It could be dangerous to touch" you said, shrugging. Marcus jogged towards you, Missy showed them the metallic thing and he got closer to the alien's corpse to see, he then shove his hand into the hole and you and Missy made a grin in disgust. You saw your boss examine the small thing and weighting it in his hand. He turned to Missy.

"Take this to Wheels" he said "go!" Missy nodded and grabbed your free hand to take you with her, Marcus stayed back, he couldn't help but smile at the way his daughter grabbed you and grasped your arm so tight to not lose you, he was surprised at how you were taking the situation and he was so amazed at the way you were fighting, every single extra minute he got to see you he realized he liked you more and more, and by that moment in which you held and gripped one of his katanas, he knew he was screwed.

Up until that moment that you were running with Missy you realized (again) you were shoeless, but somehow it made you run faster, you got inside the building again, the boy's wheelchair was set on the covered part of the entrance, Missy went to him.

"Cover us" she told you, you widen your eyes and even though you nodded you didn't even know how to do that. You glanced around and saw Guppy sitting down on the reception counter, sipping water, while Wild Card walked around the lobby (or what was left of it) amongst two dead aliens "we found this inside the alien" Missy said, handing the metal piece to the boy, he looked at it and then he rested the thing on top of one of the datapads his wheelchair had.

"It looks like some kind of... remote control" he said, surprised, Missy looked at him and then back at you

"Alien!" Wild Card yelled, a creature was running towards him, Guppy jumped down the counter and you ran to it, tried to slice it but didn't reach it the first time, the second time you waved the katana from below and got his upper thigh (or what it looked like it anyway) you saw the boy throw fireballs at it and you called him.

"Can you electrify this katana?" you asked while slicing the alien on one of the front legs, the kid grinned and nodded, you threw it at him and he catch it with no issue.

"Electric powers" he said, making the blade of the katana glow with energy, you grabbed Guppy and ran with her on your arms, you looked at the kid slide below the alien, nailing the weapon inside its stomach with one single push, the thing screeched loudly and the girl in your arms cheered at the boy. He walked towards you and handed the weapon, you let the girl down and she raised her hand to give you a high five.

"They're controlled!" Missy yelled, you turned to her, wiped the sweat from your forehead and walked to her "Wheels found the control inside of that ship" she pointed at the one in the sky, the huge one that Lava Girl, Shark Boy and Miracle Guy were still trying to move. She repeated the same into her bracelet to her dad.

 _"We're going, you cover us down here"_ Marcus said, the five of you walked out of the building again, Missy grabbed your hand, you looked down to her and smiled at her. _"Wheels, guide us over here, buddy"_

You saw the boy putting down the other screen on his wheelchair and started tapping and speaking to the adults that were about to heist their way into the ship, suddenly all of the aliens outside noticed that most of the heroes were trying to get inside their ship and went onto them, Guppy and Wild Card ran towards them to fight them, you were about to follow them but Missy grabbed your arm and pulled you back.

"Please stay with us" she said, you nodded and watched as below the ship another battle started, you saw Marcus slicing and dicing aliens and in some way that was not at all weird for the moment you felt your stomach turn at the way he was fighting to protect the world.

 _"I need my other katana"_ his voice was heard on Missy's bracelet, you felt he was looking back at you, you raised the hand that was holding the weapon and felt it vibrate, you saw him lift is hand as well, calling his companion to return to him, your hand was pulled by some invisible force that took the katana from you, you saw Marcus move his hand and the weapon moved as well, while traveling to him the katana was stabbing and slicing aliens, you smiled as you watched him.

"Show off" Missy said under her breath, you laughed.

The battle continued while Wheels guided his dad and the rest of The Heroics, already inside the ship, to the controller of the aliens, then he guided them on how to dismantle the controls and you saw in awe how all the aliens dropped to the floor, keeling towards the ship. 

Wheels took over the controls on her datapads.

"Get out of the ship, I'm about to send it home!" he yelled, they got out together and the boy beside you tapped some more, made the ship pick up all the aliens and sent it back from where it came from. Missy cheered up and you finally caught a breath.

"Well done, Wheels, really well done!" Missy said, you smiled at the boy and turned to see Missy, she smiled back at you and then turned around to see her dad, she ran up to him and hugged him. 

You could hear him prasing her work as they walked back inside alongside the others. Your boss looked at you and raised a hand to grab your shoulder. You felt a shiver go down your spine when you felt his touch. He smiled at you.

"Good job" he said, clearing his throat. You stood there, blinking. You knew you didn't deserve anything else from him, you knew you weren't entitled to something else than that, because after all he was still just your boss, and you were his assistant... But, to you it was unavoidable, to want something else, to want another thing, to want more. Because you weren't supposed to even be there, brandishing one of his weapons, slicing aliens, getting covered in their weird bodily matter, shoeless, sweaty and tired. That was not your job, and you did it anyway, you did it selflessly and to help but you still felt like you deserved more than just what he was giving you.

"Thanks?" you said, he nodded, tightened up the grab on your shoulder and then dropped his hand to the side, walking past you to the elevators. Missy watched him in disbelief then looked at you, you looked back at her and opened your mouth, not even knowing what to say.

"Really?" she whispered, you smiled, bemused and kind of frustrated by what just had happened.

"I-I don't even know" you muttered.

"C'mon, let's find your shoes" she said, making you laugh.

* * *

They'd given you a week to rest after the battle, and they told you as well they would start training you to be an agent, that was, somehow, a raise.

But you weren't as happy as you were sure you should, because after your week-long rest, everything was the same, everything came back to normal. Just you, your boss and your boss' daughter that appeared out of nowhere and lightened up your days.

You checked your watch, longing for the end of the day so you could drive back home to put on the pajama and watch some cheesy movie about a romance that you wanted to live.

"Can you come inside, please?" you heard Marcus' voice through your new intercom, you didn't bother answering, insead you stood up, grabbed your datapad and opened the door.

"Yes?" you said, walking inside the office, you saw Marcus close the door on his end and shifting in his chair "do you want me to bring you anything?" you asked.

"Sit, please" you hesitated for a second before doing it, and waited for him to talk.

You saw him fiddle his fingers and avoiding eye contact, he was nervous, and he was getting you nervous, for a moment the thought that he was going to fire you crossed your mind but you shoved that right where it came from.

"Are you ok, sir?" you asked, he cringed a little and made a grin.

"Call me Marcus, please" he said, he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands.

"Are you ok, Marcus?" you said his name with stealth, almost as if it'd wear out if you said it, he looked at you when you did.

"Now I am" he responded, he stood up and walked around his desk to sit in the chair next to you "see, there's something I need to tell you, because I didn't before and that won me a scolding from Missy" he said, grinning, you frowned, amused.

"And what is it?" you asked, kind of hopeful.

"What you did out there" he said, pointing at the window "that was incredible" he smiled, you smiled back, satisfied, because that was what you wanted after all, recognizon (you wanted more, you did, but he couldn't know) "and for me, how you did that to save my daughter, that's unforgettable" he got closed and grabbed one of your hands that were resting on your lap, your body started sending you alarms, what was he doing?, why was he touching you like that?, why was his thumb rubbing slowly the back of your hand?, why were your eyes getting watery?, what was going on? "you were unforgettable".

You let out a sigh, and bolded up and turned your hand to grab his. You noticed how that surprised him, but he didn't take it back.

"I know we probably shouldn't do this" he said, putting his other hand in top of yours "but I wanted to ask you for quite some time now..." you tightened your grip on his hand "if maybe you'd want to grab dinner with me." he said the last part in a mumble, dropping his gaze down, you smiled and got closer to him to hold his chin up with your fingers, he looked at you, amazed by the contact. You nodded.

"I'd love to grab dinner with you" you whispered. He smiled at you.

You bolded up a second time, this time it took out more energy out of you but you knew it was something you needed to do. You spreaded your hand along his jaw and got closer to him, he immediately closed his eyes and leaned into your hand, tearing a smile out of you, you closed the distance between you and pressed your lips against his.

His lips were soft and steady, you let out all the air you had in your lungs when he deepened the kiss, moving his mouth to taste your lips, it was something taken out of the movies, the way his facial hair felt on your skin was almost heavenly, and the way your breaths synchronized into one while he stopped holding your and and leaned in to grab your waist and your back made you melt into his arms.

It was incredible, and at that moment you realized something. Something that you hadn't think of before until his mouth was into yours, his hands were holding you and your heart was racing at double speed.

You were utterly and completely in love with him.

Unexpectedly, unavoidably, unforgettably in love with him


End file.
